En Un Susurro
by Daya1
Summary: Cuando lo que más quieres se esfuma frente a tus ojos,solo hay dos caminos:dejar la vida o vivir sufriendo. Un solo capi,¡R/R!


"Sé que tengo el poder de hacerte estremecer con un simple susurro, sé que puedo embriagar tus sentidos con el más dulce de los besos y que puedo manejar tu voluntad a mi antojo. Y también sé que de tu parte únicamente cariño recibiría. Y tú... tan solo tú me haces vibrar, tan solo tus palabras me logran alterar, tan tolo tu mirada me hace delirar. Me pregunto que me hiciste, como me hechizaste, porqué me enamoraste... Pero no hay explicación, aquí manda el corazón.  
  
Una lucha constante embarga nuestros corazones. Una lucha por vivir, por amar, por soñar y contemplar. Una lucha de la que no siempre salimos vencedores pero que nos da fuerzas para volver a empezar.  
  
Y es que con tan solo mirarte a los ojos, antaño inexplicables y ahora tan cálidos e intrigantes, me pierdo en tu cuerpo. En tus labios con sabor a miel, en tu piel suave y tu pelo revuelto, en tu mente despierta y tu secreto deseo.  
  
Y me prometo a mi misma que algún día estaré entre sus brazos, que podré besar sus labios y así mi vida no habrá sido en vano. Me prometo a mi misma que algún día dejaré de soñar y todo será realidad. Mi realidad. Nuestra realidad.  
  
Y ahora, tras largos meses de sufrimiento, he logrado comprender que se ama porque se ama. Sin motivo ni razón, sin cordura ni recelo, sin mentiras ni rencor. Tan solo se ama porque se ama. Porque nuestro corazón lo pide a gritos, por la alegría y satisfacción de poder abrazar a la persona que amas, poder sentir su calidez y respirar su aroma. Susurrar y oír palabras que fluyen como un río salvaje, sentir como ambos corazones se unen y laten con la furia de un corcel desbocado.  
  
Una fuerza inexplicable posee tu cuerpo y tu mente, y en tu interior sabes que estás perdido por mucho que intentes negarlo, que no hay barrera que el amor no pueda derribar, que no hay fuego en tu vida si aún te duelen las antiguas heridas.  
  
Solo déjate llevar y piensa con el corazón, olvida la cordura porque en cuestiones de amor de nada sirve la razón. Olvida lo que te rodea, tan solo piensa en ti y en mi, en nuestros sentimientos, en tus deseos y mis sueños. Y déjate llevar, quiere y no pienses más porque en escasos segundos volverás a la cruda realidad."  
  
-¡Basta! ¡Cállate!-, grita el joven despertando de un sueño delirante. -¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo entraste en mi mente?-, pregunta a la oscuridad.  
  
-Tranquilo... solo es un hechizo, en pocos minutos desapareceré de aquí mi amor.  
  
-No me llames así, no eres quien para hacerlo. Sal de mi habitación estúpida o llamaré a...  
  
-¿A quién, Draco? ¿A tu padre? Está demasiado lejos. Yo logré despertar de aquella pesadilla en la que nos hundió... Tu también puedes hacerlo, y por eso estoy aquí. ¿Ya no recuerdas todo lo que pasamos juntos? Debe de ser muy fuerte el maleficio que te rodea...  
  
-Vete, vas a despertarlos, lárgate de aquí. No creo nada de lo que dices. Yo jamás me hubiera enamorado de ti.  
  
-Estoy en tu mente Draco, nadie me escuche excepto tu. Puedo mostrarme si lo deseas, aún así seguirán sin verme. Y si quieres... puedo sacarte de aquí.  
  
-No, no lo hagas. Te juro que...  
  
Pero no pudo decir otra palabra, una luz blanca lo arrastró y apareció en los jardines de Hogwarts.  
  
-Maldita seas...  
  
-No me maldigas Draco, no lo hagas porque una vez me amaste y haré todo cuanto este a mi alcance para que lo recuerdes.  
  
-¡Mentira! ¿Cómo has hecho esto? ¡Devuélveme a mi habitación! O... ¡o muéstrate!.  
  
-Tengo más poder que tu y lo sabes, para mi este maleficio no supone ningún esfuerzo... A ti te sería imposible romperlo.  
  
-Siempre fuiste la mejor en Encantamientos... Espera... yo... ¿cómo...?  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? Muy fácil... estuvimos juntos durante un año. Sabes todo de mi, y yo de ti. Me amabas Draco, y yo a ti... hasta que tu padre apareció.  
  
-El no tiene nada que ver en esto. Intentas aprovecharte de mi situación... Sabes que no recuerdo nada desde mi accidente, pero no podrás engañarme, yo jamás te quise, ni siquiera te conozco.  
  
-Si, si me conoces.  
  
-Muéstrate. Hazlo-, susurró el joven con desprecio.  
  
-Como desees. -Y acto seguido una brillante luz apareció frente a él, cegándolo por unos instantes para luego mostrarle la más bella de las visiones.  
  
-No... basta, ya basta... No me hagas esto. Yo nunca estuve enamorado de ti... mi padre, el... el tiene que... -, el joven cayó al suelo sujetándose la cabeza con las manos preso de un fuerte dolor que lo atormentaba. -Ya basta...  
  
Una figura vestida con un traje largo del color de la luna, descalza y con el cabello ondeando a la vez del viento se acercó hasta él. Lo tomó de las manos e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.  
  
-Escúchame mi amor... Tu accidente, cuando te caíste de la escoba al final del 6º curso, el lo provocó... tu padre te lanzó un maleficio e hizo que cayeras de la escoba, no pudo controlarlo y sufriste más daño del previsto. Yo fui testigo de todo pero el también me vio. Primero logró someterme a su voluntad y me hizo olvidar todo cuanto tu y yo habíamos vivido, luego... Lo hizo contigo. Pero tu te resististe y tuvo que usar una magia más poderosa lo cual te hizo olvidarlo todo... incluida nuestra relación.  
  
-En todo este tiempo nadie me habló de ti... -, insistió Draco con un esfuerzo aparente soltando las manos de la chica.  
  
-Porque nadie Draco, nadie supo nunca de lo nuestro. Todo era un secreto, vivíamos una farsa que tu padre descubrió e intentó apartarnos...  
  
-¿Cómo recuerdas tu...? Estás mintiendo, si estuvieras bajo su poder no recodarías nada de esto...  
  
-Un día encontré una carta tuya, una en la que me decías que necesitabas verme, que pensabas en mi cada minuto, que... -, la voz de la joven se quebró en un suspiro. -...que me querías más que a nada. Yo desperté y desde entonces intento acercarme a ti pero todos me lo impiden... Todos los Slytherins conocen la historia y están bajo las órdenes de tu padre. Por suerte encontré este hechizo y lo preparé.  
  
-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Yo ya no recuerdo nada, ahora no te quiero, no se quien eres. Búscate otra vida y olvídame. Déjame así, no me hagas más daño. Yo no puedo recordar. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.  
  
-Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Tan solo... dame tu mano.  
  
Draco dudó pero al fin acercó sus manos a las de la joven la cual las tomó entre las suyas con suavidad.  
  
-¿Ves esto?-, preguntó la chica acariciando una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la mano derecha. -¿Recuerdas como te la hiciste?  
  
-No. No sé que intentas pero...  
  
-Yo si lo sé. Una mañana fuimos al bosque prohibido, yo no quería entrar pero tu insistías. Conozco un bonito jardín que no está lejos de la salida, yo te protegeré me decías. Cuando paseábamos por ahí algo me atacó... Tu luchaste contra esa criatura, quedaste gravemente herido y yo perdí el conocimiento. Pero unos centauros nos recogieron y te salvaron la vida, tan solo esa herida dejó señal en tu cuerpo.  
  
-Nos atacó un... un demonio de las sombras... y luego nosotros bromeábamos con... con la...  
  
-Con la cicatriz. Yo solía compararte con Harry, ahora tu también tienes una cicatriz en forma de rayo decía yo y tu te enfadabas, para luego reconciliarnos con un beso. Tienes que recordar Draco... tienes que hacerlo- , dijo la joven acariciando su rostro.  
  
Draco la miró y puso sus manos en su cuello haciéndola sobresaltarse.  
  
-No... no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir-, suplicó la joven.  
  
Pero lo único que él hizo fue atraerla hacia sí con suavidad y esconder el rostro en su largo cabello.  
  
-Lo siento... perdóname mi vida. Lo siento...-, sollozó Draco abrazando fuertemente a aquella delicada muchacha a la que adoraba.  
  
-Lo has logrado Draco, lo recuerdas... Cuanto te he echado de menos... cuanto.  
  
-Mi pequeña... mi pelirroja... Perdóname Gin, perdóname por haberte hecho daño...  
  
-No, no fue tu culpa. Solo fue él... Abrázame Draco, abrázame porque necesito sentirte de nuevo. No sabes cuanto te he necesitado... -,dijo la pelirroja rompiendo a llorar, mientras el tenue reflejo de la Luna los iluminaba.  
  
-Shh... ya estoy aquí pequeña, estoy contigo. Ya nadie podrá separarnos...  
  
-¿Estás seguro de eso Draco?  
  
-Potter. ¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí?-, se sorprendió Draco al ver a Harry frente a ellos, con una mirada de odio en el rostro.  
  
-¿Acaso creías que nunca me iba a dar cuenta?-, se dirigió hacia Ginny.  
  
-¿De qué hablas Harry? ¿Qué te pasa?-, preguntó la pelirroja asustada.  
  
-Estuve esperándote tanto tiempo... esperando a que te declararas, a que me dijeras que me querías y una tarde lo supe todo... Os vi, os vi besándoos cerca del bosque prohibido. Yo fui quien mandó a ese demonio... si, yo lo mandé para que atacara a Draco pero te atacó a ti Ginny, te juro que no quise que te pasara nada... Por suerte este estúpido te defendió. Pero no murió, un maldito centauro lo salvó... El mismo que una noche me salvó a mi.  
  
-Harry... Harry me das miedo, ¿qué te hicieron Harry?  
  
-Lárgate de aquí Potter, déjate de estupideces. Todos sabrán que estás loco- , exclamó Draco levantándose para enfrentarse a él.  
  
-Ya todo terminó Malfoy, voy acabar con ustedes dos... Nunca mas se van a volver a amar-, contestó Harry sacando su varita.  
  
-Estás loco Potter-, dijo Draco sacando la suya.  
  
-¡Avada Kedabra!-, exclamó el niño que vivió apuntando a Draco en el pecho.  
  
Pero algo sucedió... La pelirroja intercedió entre los dos, ella recibió el maleficio... ella falleció.  
  
-¡¡¡Noooo!!!-, gritaron Draco y Harry al ver caer a la pelirroja al suelo.  
  
-Gin, Gin mi amor despierta, no me hagas esto Gin, no... despierta... ¡Despierta, maldita sea!-, gritaba Draco sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. -¡Tu! ¡Tu vas a pagar lo que has hecho!-, dijo dirigiéndose hacia Harry y cogiéndolo del cuello con la ira que despedía todo su cuerpo.  
  
Harry se limitó a mirar el cuerpo inerte de Virginia y sonrió.  
  
-No quise matarla. Tu padre me obligó-, contestó Harry poniendo su propia varita en su frente y susurrando "Avada Kedabra" .  
  
-¡No! ¡Potter! ¿Qué hiciste?... ¿Por qué padre? ¿Por qué?-. Draco, al ver los ojos de Harry segundos antes de morir supo que no era el. Estaba hechizado, al igual que todos...  
  
Maldito Voldemort... Maldito Lucuis Malfoy... Maldito Malfoy. Maldita era su sangre. Su propio padre le había arrebatado lo que más quería en esta vida, y ahora el no tenía nada. Ni siquiera un beso de despedida...  
  
Se dirigió al cuerpo de la pelirroja que reposaba sobre la hierba. Su cabello rojo esparcido sobre la verde hierba brillaba intensamente, sus labios suaves estaban entreabiertos y su rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna estaba más bello que nunca.  
  
-Estás tan bella cuando duermes... mi amor-, dijo besándola en la frente.  
  
Draco se acomodó en su pecho y con un último aliento logró pronunciar el maleficio que acabó con su propia vida. En un susurro todo acabó. En un susurró, pasaría la vida junto a su amada. En un susurró, volvería a conocer el amor. 


End file.
